World Enveloped In Shadow
by Ringbound
Summary: A young boy, the son of Ryo Bakura, has enrolled at Duel Academy. Yami Bakura come to him to use him as his new vessel. A story with the tragic past of the Thief King and a quest to get revenge on the Pharaoh whom ruined his life.  Does not contain sex.
1. Chapter 1 Ring

Chapter 1  
><strong>RING<strong>

"_Listen my boy, some day you might hear voices, voices trying to convince you to do things against your will, if that ever happens, then deny it, don't listen to it. I've told you several times about the story of the millennium items, it returned to me several times and I hope it won't happen to you…" _  
>The words I heard from my father, Ryo Bakura echoed in my head as I was heading to the test to get into the Dual Academy. This morning my father had seemed different somehow, he gave me a golden ring and told me to wear it at all time. I didn't question him but I'm certain that there was something wrong… I threw away my doubts, I wanted to get into the school and I didn't want to get distracted no matter what! I made a promise to Pegasus when I won the right to make a god card. I can't let him down.<p>

I walked into the door of the huge building while daydreaming and fell to the ground  
>"I-ittai!" I had hit my nose on the door and it hurt like hell.<br>"O-oi! Are you alright boy?" A girl wearing a a white dress with a light blue tone and blue stockings was reaching her hand out to me. Her dress was v-shaped at the top so I could see her huge cleavage between her breasts. She was staring at me with her big, blue eyes with her long white hair hanging down. All I was doing was mindlessly staring at her breasts and then realized that she was starting to blush.  
>"S-sorry, your brea- I mean I was just daydreaming!" I was nervously trying to come up with a good excuse but she slapped me across the face and then pulled her hand back and covered her chest<br>"You damn pervert! You fell down just to see my breasts huh? I hope you don't manage to enter!" She kicked me while I was sitting and walked inside the huge dual academy center.

I looked down and sighed. I guess I deserved that. How did a pathetic guy like me even manage to win a huge tournament? I stood up and was limping a bit, my leg hurt like hell, what the hell was her shoes made of, metal? I entered the building and inside I saw several huge fields with people dueling in them. So many thousands of people had gathered here to try to win the right to enter, to even get to this point you had to go through a lot, I got a free ride because I won the tournament, but I still had to get through this. A man in a black suit and pointy hair walked up to me and told me that I was up, he showed me to a field whereoff he gave me a dueldisk and went to the other side of the field.  
>"Put your deck in that slot in it, it's time to duel so don't just stand there!" he shouted at me loudly.<br>I put on my dueldisk and ponder for a moment for which one of my three decks to use. It hastily chose a random one when he yelled at me to hurry up. I suddenly felt a rush through me. I remembered something, though I wasn't myself. I felt like I was experiencing a life I had never lived, I was a young boy in a small desert village. "I" was poor and my name was the same as it was now. The town I lived in had tons of criminals but I survived through stealing food and got help from my friends. Apparently I was 7 when this happened, even if the town was full of crimes, we were still happy.  
>I suddenly returned to reality and the memory was a bit blurry. I stood there like an idiot, confused, until he shouted at me again to turn on my dueldisk. I drew my 5 first cards. I got the worst hand possible, the cards I got was my Granadora, one Ultimate Offering, Reptilianne Vaskii and 2 Reptilianne Servants. I must be using my MorphtronicReptilianne deck. I can only hope I somehow manage to summon my god card, though I have never succeeded in doing so before. I drew my sixth card which was Book of Moon.  
>"I summon Reptilianne Servant in attack mode and place one card face down! Now none of us can normal summon a single monster while Reptilianne Servant is on the field!" I was pleased to see his annoyed expression, I usually never had any use of this card since I always have horrible luck. He drew his sixth card and placed three cards face down. It didn't matter, there was nothing he could do while I was in luck when I drew my next card. It was Pot of Greed. I activated it and drew one Fissure and another Pot of Greed, so I activated it and drew one Reptilianne Naga and one Thousand Eyes Idol.<br>"I activate Fissure to destroy my Reptilianne Servant, then I summon Thousand-Eyes Idol and activate my Ultimate Offering, therefor enabling me to summon another monster, and I choose my Reptilianne Naga!" For some reason he started laughing like crazy at me and then raised his finger and pointed at me. We had gotten several spectators watching us duel and most of them were snickering at me.  
>"Hahahaha! You seem to have forgotten, you can't defend yourself at all!" I realized what I had done. I had nothing to protect me. Nothing at all, I had placed both of them in attack mode since I forgot the fact that my Reptilianne Servant had been destroyed.<br>"B-b-b…" I started to stutter and then I decided to pull a random lie "Bwahahahahahaha! Do you really think that yourself? No duelist is stupid enough to do that!" I had no idea how that was supposed to work. I was just pretending and hoping for the best. He started staring at me and then looked at my facedown card and then I realized I had made him paranoid. He looked doubtful of what to do. He must know who I am, the card that led me to winning in the tournament was Magic Cylinder, and he must think I'll redirect his attack back at his lifepoints. I felt so pleased, I might be the blandest human being on this planet but if there's one thing I know how to do, its lying. He set a monster and the spectators were starting to whisper about who I was, I have never felt so pleased to be me ever before, I bet that big breasted chick must be checking me out. I drew my next card and saw that it was the god card I had created. Traveler of Judgment. I had never managed to draw this card, now I was determined to summon it at all cost. When I made this card, I made it overpowered so they made me increase the demands for summoning him greatly.  
>"I sacrifice Reptilianne Naga and Thousand-Eyes Idol to summon Reptilianne Vaskii, I use its special ability to destroy your set card and then attack your lifepoints directly!"<br>"Not so fast boy, I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder to redirect your attack right to your lifepoints!" I had not anticipated this. I fell straight into his trap and as a result I had lost 2600 lifepoints. I had been way too arrogant, I saw the big breasted girl laughing at me from the spectators stage. Suddenly I felt rage boil inside me and my black coat flew opened as a dark, powerful aura flew from the ring around my neck and I didn't feel as bland. I started to think in more ways than one and started to anticipate every opportunity that could be taken with any possible card I draw, I gained faith again and I heard a dark voice inside my head.  
>"You are much more like me than my old vessel… Perhaps too much like me, I can feel the same will inside you as I feel inside me, you're perfect!"<br>I had no idea how to answer this, I felt like I had two different opinions inside my head, though that feeling started to fade. Yes, suddenly it went into agreement and chose every action together; I and the voice had merged into one mind. I don't know if this is cheating or not but I could easily guess what card I was about to draw, it was kind of scary. I felt like I was powerful, in my mind that is. It was the opponents turn, I felt hatred against him and I started to grin wide with a dark look in my eyes and a purple light was branching from the golden ring that was hanging from the thread around my neck. He activated Level Down? to summon Millennium Shield in defense mode. I drew my next card, it was Morphtronic Slingen so I immediately summoned it and once again activated Vaskiis special ability to destroy the Millennium Shield and then I was going to attack him once again but then he activated the second facedown card. It was Magic Cylinder again, I lost another 2600 lifepoints and I was down to my last 2800 lifepoints. I didn't know what his last facedown card was so I attacked with Slingen, if it was another Magic Cylinder then he would activate it to lower me to 1600 and then he would somehow finish me off. I attacked him directly and he lost 1200 lifepoints, I can win this easily now! It became his turn and he set a card and looked uncomfortable. I wanted him to lose to bad and I wanted to impress that hottie so much, I had to win this! I drew my next card and it was the card I needed, I don't know why but for some reason I felt like I made it become that card, though that wasn't possible right? It was Reptilianne Naga so I summoned it. I had all the cards I needed to summon the god card, but I might lose this turn, but I still need to take the risk… I finally declared it.  
>"I… activate Vaskiis special ability to destroy your face down card!" It was destroyed. No problems so far. "Now I attack your lifepoints directl-"<br>"Not so fast! Once again, my last facedown card is another Magic Cylinder!" It was over. I saw the holographic black haze from the attack of Vaskii flying towards me from the cylinder and saw my lifepoints get lowered to 200. On his turn, all he had to do was attack my Naga and I would lose right there. It became his turn and he looked smug but then he drew his card and looked worried.  
>"I-i… I end my turn." What? Could he have..? Doesn't he have a monster? Nothing? I started to smile unconsciously and drew my next card and I didn't look at it, yet I somehow knew what it was, I placed it instantly in the spell field and activated it.<br>"I activate ritual card Soul of the Traveler which enables me to sacrifice a Morphtronic Slingen, any Reptilianne and a Level 8 monster to summon the god card, Traveler of Judgment!" The holograph was way more awesome than anything ive seen before, a huge circle appeared in the ground and a huge light sprayed out from it, and a humanoid dragon appeared, wearing a silver mail with yellow trims. He was wielding two greatswords and had two giant sticks on his back, pointing in different directions with a flag that has a scale on it. He had a tabled floating above him with hieroglyphs on it. He has 5000 attack and defense points. One of his special ability lets me instantly win over you! I can declare an extra attack twice, I only need to do it once to defeat you! Traveler of Judgment, Life Scale attack!" His hologram flew towards him and raised his blades, slicing him with symmetrical movements and for some reason a dark shadow flashed in the room for an instant, I didn't think about it too much but I was pleased to see his lifepoints get lowered to 3000 to raise the final blow "Now… Tablet of Judgment attack!" The tablet on his back split in two and was remaining in the air and a wave of dust flew towards him and then the entire room turned into a black void, the dust ripped his physical body to small bits and the blood splattered against the walls. This wasn't supposed to happen. What just happened? I was staring at him, surprised and saw a grey glow fly from his body to the ring around my neck. I just kept staring as the place turned to normal and everyone looked at him and then people started to scream and ran away in fright, some fainted, but I was just standing there, giving him an empty look, seeing his body covered in blood and deep cuts and holes through him, the blood had splattered in all directions and some of it was on my face. My head felt heavy, the dark voice resonated in my head as my legs became weak. My eyes closed and I fell to the ground. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Resonating Existance

Chapter 2  
><strong>RESONATING EXISTANCE<strong>

I opened my eyes and saw a black void with purple smoke flowing through the air. I saw a person who looked like me, but with a darker look. He was wearing the same clothes and everything, though he was a bit taller than me. I stood up and he looked at me while grinning.  
>"So, my new vessel is you huh? You have much more sinister thoughts than your father"<br>"W-who are you..?" I looked at him, I wanted to be frightened, I felt that I should be frightened but his presence made me feel safe, it made me feel secure and I felt that I could trust him, even if I didn't want to.  
>"Don't you remember me? You've heard about me so many times, you're wearing me at this very moment, maybe this will make you realize" He put his hand on my forehead and suddenly a dark shadow resonated within me. I felt a memory rush of a life again, but not the same memories as before, I was still that person, but this time, I "remembered" how the town had been attacked by thousands of soldiers, seizing criminal and innocent people alike. I was hiding from them, I had gone to a sand canyon where me and my friends had played before and cried and was frightened while all the people were being captured. I heard their screams for help and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the town, where I all I saw was blood, sand wet from tears and fires which had burnt down house after house. I saw tracks in the dirt, I ran after the footsteps the closer I approached the end, I heard the screams of en, children and women alike. It was horrible… I snuck inside to see what happened in there. I saw the most terrifying sight of my life. There was a deep hole, boiling with seeping gold. People were forced to stand in a line, the soldiers were pushing down people into the hole, the soldiers had blank looks in their faces. How could they? I saw a child who tried to run to his mother further back in the line, the mother tried to run to him. The child almost reached her but then the soldier grabbed him and threw him into the hole, the mother fell to the ground in tears and refused to walk, so a guard stabbed her back. Right through it and he broke off the spear and left it inside her as he threw her dead body into the hole and spat at it. Why? Why would anybody even do something like this? I was staring at them, frightened, as I saw men trying to beat up the guards as the soldier but they just rammed the spears through their arms or anything, you could hear the screams from every direction. Some guards threatened to throw the children into the hole if the parents wouldn't but after they had jumped in to save their child, they threw down the children so they saw their child also fall to the hole, bathing in the boiling gold until their body had been reduced to nothing. There was a single old man that wasn't in the line that actually had an expression. He was wearing a robe… it was the clothes of royalty. In the memory, I had heard of him, he was the pharaoh's brother. I almost threw up when I saw the small body pieces that had been accidently sliced off in the line was being throw into the hole. I tried to walk out of there, traumatized, I would never forget that sight in my life, I want to kill the one who did this! I walked a few steps, but then I saw a guard who was stepping a young girls head with his wooden sandals, her head was mashed. You could see the blood seeping out from her head on to the sand and the brain had been smashed into a disgusting pile. All of it with the same blank look. I screamed in terror, forgetting that that he could easily notice me. The girl who's head he had broken was a childhood friend of "mine". He looked at me with his blank look and called for the other guards loudly. He grabbed my neck and took out a knife and held the edge above my right eye. I closed my eyes in fright and he carved down slowly. The intense pain was horrible. I opened my eyes when he had carved down to my chin and all I could see was the blood covering my eye. I panicked and kicked his stomach so he let me go, and I ran, ran away… Frightened of what could happen if they caught me and how they might rip me limb by limb and throw me into that huge hole…<p>

He let go of my head and my conscience suddenly returned to my body.  
>"Y-you're Thief King Bakura…" I felt like throwing up, but this was just a world within my mind and I could do no such thing. I just felt sick; I held my hand to my eye like I was searching for the wound that the guard had given me. But then I looked at him and I saw that his clothes had changed. He was wearing a red, long coat and a blue skirt. The scar was on his face. Not mine. I understood it; he had gone through more pain than I had ever. He had to live after that entire torture, after seeing everyone he ever knew and loved, burnt and boiled alive.<br>"Yes. I am, you know how I feel, but only a fragment of it. I have gone through more intense pain than you ever have in your entire life, I will give you a taste of it every once in a while like now. You want to be my vessel, then you need to feel the pain I have."  
>"But why... Why would they even do something like that? They burned down your town and killed that many people… Why would they do that? What would they accomplish by doing something like that?" I was overflowing with rage and fright. To have to live through something that horrible, there can't be anything worth that much pain…<br>"They used their souls to create the Millennium Items… all to protect their petty nation. They called themselves a land of peace and justice but they didn't hesitate for a second to brutalize my entire village." He had a disgusted look on his face as he looked beyond, as if he was thinking about the people who he saw get brutally murdered.  
>"W-wait, but I didn't hear it like this when my father told me about this incident… He had told me you tried to destroy the wo-" He sighed while I was talking and put his finger to my forehead and I had another memory rush. I saw from the moment he dueled with Kaiba on the top of a building to when he was Zork and got defeated by Atem. But there was something odd about this, I had heard the exact same story several times by my father, but it never justified his reasons for doing so, now I could feel all the thoughts he had while he was doing this, and I tried to question the ways he did it, but for some reason, I felt that he had full rights to do this. They had wronged him and forced him to go through so much pain and despair, so didn't they deserve this? I pondered on this for a while, thinking that the memories he had given me was only a fragment of what he had gone through, I was already traumatized by the memory where his village was killed and to know that so much more happened after made it all the more clear why he wanted revenge. I sighed and looked at him.<br>"So… you want me to help you do what?" I looked at him questioning and when I asked that, he looked pleased and held up his ring  
>"The story that you heard was that Millennium Items were destroyed right? But that isn't the truth, they were indeed erased, but the hole which they fell into was a deep trench of darkness into another world. That world had been fully sealed off; nothing could return the Millennium Items to the outside world. Or so I thought. I had been destroyed, shattered, forced to have my soul in the shadow realm, but a fragment of me was still like a thread between me, your father, and the Millennium ring. I couldn't move anywhere and was doomed for damnation, but somehow, the Millennium Items had been moved to a third world, not ours, not the sealed off one, a world which I had never known existed. With the blockade between me and the Millennium ring gone, I could finally return to life in this world by connecting my soul to the ring and then to your father so I had a vessel." It was a complicated explanation, but from what I understood, the Millennium Items had returned to somewhere and then because the Thief King had a connection to it, he could be resurrected into the ring. But there was something still bothering me.<br>"First off, why did you choose to come to this world then? And second, why… Why did you choose me to become your vessel now? My father was said to be the reincarnation of your body which was why you were able to control him like that."  
>"It is because I feel the presence of the Millennium Puzzle closer in the direction which you call "Dual Academy". The closer we get, the stronger the signal gets. The signal is weak, but it's something at least, I want to get my revenge on the one who destroyed my plans and is the son of that damn pharaoh who used the items forged from the souls of my village to protect his own interests!" He had snapped and looked at me with mad eyes. It was a frightening sight, his bloodshot eyes were staring straight into mine and before I knew it, his clothes had changed into the same as mine again, a long black coat and a white shirt with blue stripes. My father had given me these clothes; it was weird to see him in the same clothes as me.<br>"I will help you get revenge… No matter what I have to do… You made me see the most frightening sight in my life and I want to take revenge on whoever did this to you." I was determined. I am usually never like this, but that sight was so terrifying, I want to punish and destroy whoever did this to him. It was their fault that his life turned out like this.  
>"Good. You're determined, I will always be here in your mind, our souls are merged to the point where I can connect with your mind at any time, I will destroy that Yu-Gi-Oh. We might have to kill people, take peoples souls, do anything we need to do to take our revenge on him. Oops. We're running out of time I see, your conscience is returning, I am grateful for your co-operation." He chuckled and seemed less frightening as me grinned widely at me.<br>"Wait, when will I be able to talk to you aga-"

Before I could end my sentence, he flicked my forehead and I flew backwards endlessly and suddenly I was in my own body. I remembered everything. I knew it wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Aquantince

Chapter 3  
><strong>OLD AQUANTINCE<strong>

When I had returned to my body I looked into the ceiling of a room I had never been in before. I thought through everything that had happened to me within my mind and I started to think about the frightening memory he made me see and I felt sick and sat up, just to throw up on the empty bed besides me. The images flashed through my mind, it felt sickening. I could never imagine something that horrible could happen… When I saw the faces of the people who fell into the pit, their skin burning off while their eyes slowly disintegrating while their agonizing screams for help pierced through my ears.  
>I realized that the room had started to stink of everything I threw up and I ran out of the room and I saw the ocean. I got confused and tried to grasp what had happened. Where am I? I looked around for a while and saw several other kids, the same age as me, running around on the ship and then I realized where I was. I was on the boat heading to the Duel Academy. I felt the scent of the fresh seawater in the air and took a deep breath. Then I remembered that I easily get seasick so I ran to the side of the ship and tried to throw up just to have someone hit my back hard with the flat of his hand. I looked at him after a hard cough and wiped my mouth with my sleeve to see a tall figure wearing a red suit. He smiled at me and moved his white hair so that I could see his eyes. All my problems felt like they had been washed away, it was the person who taught me how to play Duel Monsters, it was Maximillian Pegasus! I was overcome with joy and I hugged him tight, I didn't even feel queasy anymore.<br>"Pegasus! I've missed you so much!" I hugged him so tight and I started to get tears in my eyes. My father often went to different countries, he was a reporter and very successful. Pegasus had always been there and he often sent choppers or a jet to fly me to his island so I could spend several weeks there. He had never told me why he was so nice to me and why he taught me everything he knew but I felt that I could trust him.  
>"My boy, how are you feeling? You look sick" He held me back and looked questioning at me. I looked away when I started to think about what happened and he seemed to have noticed. "Boy, I have something I need to tell you…"<br>"W-what are you talking about?" He unlocked a small door on the ship and showed me into it. After I walked inside the dark, murky room he hastily locked the door and turned on the lights. The light revealed a sarcophagus with several weird shaped slots in it. Then I remembered what I had heard from my father's stories. It was the Millennium Tablet. But how could this be?  
>"You are probably wondering how this still exists. You see, when it broke and turned into rubble just to have all the items fall into a hole, I wanted to know what had happened and where they fell. I gathered a team of peopled to excavate the fallen ruins. In the bottom of the ruins I found a deep hole with a black void in it. One of the people in my excavation team was careless and reached out to touch it; his mind was crushed by the mere force of the shadows. But now for some reason the void doesn't exist there anymore, and I found the Millennium Tablet in a place I had searched through before in the ruins which means for some reason it started to exist again." I thought his explanation was too vague but I know there was no reason to question it. He only knew slightly more than I did.<br>"Pegasus… Why are you telling me this?" Why would he tell me something like this? He didn't know that the spirit of the Millennium Ring had come to me right? I had cleverly concealed it in my black coat. Or so I thought at least, I now noticed that the coat I had been wearing when I fainted had been taken off me so my Millennium Ring was fully exposed. He chuckled for a bit when he realized what I had thought and then he walked up to me.  
>"My boy… You have obtained the Millennium Ring. I know that if I attempt to take it away something horrible might happen to me and it will somehow find its way back to you. Boy, you must resist the temptations the spirit might offer you and you cannot listen to it!" He looked at me worrying and I felt anger welling up inside of me. Temptations? The Thief King hadn't tempted me with anything, it was the opposite. He had shown me the pain he had gone through and will continue to do so, it was my own choice to help him and I won't change my mind.<br>"What do you know? I help him not by his means but by my own choice and I shall continue to do so!" I couldn't control my anger. I felt stronger hatred by the second as I glared at his worrying face. I suddenly heard the Thief King in my head. His voice was calming and reassuring.  
>"You are my vessel, we can't have someone ordering you around and trying to change your decisions can we?" I tried to move but suddenly my vision flew out of my own body. I saw my own body. I had a scar on my face again and I felt that my body had a hostile but secure atmosphere towards me.<br>"What are you planning on doing Thief King? Don't hurt Pegasus… please…" I heard the chuckle from his voice as he opened his mouth to start laughing loudly while staring madly into the ceiling. I saw Pegasus terrified expression as he looked upon my body. He must have realized who was controlling my body. He backed away from me and fell backwards on a chair as the Thief King walked towards him but suddenly turned to a table in the room. He walked slowly towards it and picked up a key from the table. He walked hastily towards Pegasus and held his hand to his face. He started to speak aloud in his sinister, dark voice.  
>"Please. Call me Bakura." Pegasus was still sitting on the chair, too afraid to move. Bakura held his hand so that he could see the palm. He held the key in the other hand and held the edge to the palm as he looked at his hand with a wild look. His eyes were those of a madman, I had never seen such bloodshot eyes as he pressed the edge through the skin on the palm. Of my body. He looked like he enjoyed it and was laughing while ripping up a long wound through the skin of my palm. The blood was oozing down from his hand as he showed it to Pegasus. Pegasus was quiet and shivering in fear while Bakura faced my spirit as I was standing there, horrified of what he might do to Pegasus, the one person I could ever rely on. His cold look in his eyes made me want to escape. Just run away. But I knew it wasn't possible. The Millennium Ring started shining with a radiant, purple light as he grabbed my neck. I didn't have any physical form yet I could feel the excruciating pain that went through my soul. "If you want to be able to handle having your soul in your body while I'm controlling it, you have to have felt strong fear and pain. I'm going to give plenty of that to you!" He let go as I fell to the ground. He turned to Pegasus and stabbed deep into his shoulder with the blunt key. Pegasus let out a loud shriek of pain as Bakura twisted the key in the wound and then ripped it out. Pegasus tried to reach out for a paper at the table next to him but Bakura hit his arm when it was reaching out, pressing it hard against the table as the key slowly buried into his arm and he was twisting it around. Bakura was laughing and licked the blood of the palm from his own hand. "You should feel honored Pegasus. You're going to be a part of this boy's traumatizing process." He held his palm to Pegasus wound on his shoulder as Bakura's blood dripped into the wound. Suddenly I felt like my spirit was diminishing as I looked upon the events occurring in front of me with fright. I held my hands up and stared at them as they slowly disappeared. I tried to scream but my voice was completely gone. My vision slowly faded as I saw Bakura glaring into Pegasus eyes.<p>

My vision returned slowly as the darkness started to disperse. I suddenly felt an excruciating pain in my right shoulder and right arm. I felt weak and I opened my half-closed eyes and saw myself glaring into my eyes. I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't move anything. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.  
>"It's time to play a little game Pegasus." Then I realized what he had done. He forced my spirit into Pegasus body. I could suddenly feel all the pain surging through his body. I felt the fear in his mind along with his thoughts of what might become of him. His thoughts were unorganized and with nothing but confusion and pain. He was thinking of how this might be his last moments alive, how his life was still unfulfilled. He felt certain that he would die. After all, last time he met Bakura he got his eye ripped out. Pegasus finally started to talk. His voice was shaky and still very low.<br>"A-a game..? Do you mean I will live..?" His voice was filled with a small hope as he was stuttering.  
>"Yes, but this won't be a normal game, it will be something you are very familiar with. It will be a shadow game!" Pegasus expression changed when he heard those words. Shadow game. In his head, thousands of thoughts were brimming through his head as his eyes were fully open. He was afraid, the thought of dying sounded pleasant compared to what he thought shadow games as. His mind was scattered in thoughts but I managed to make out that the loser in a shadow game gets a punishment and that the doors of darkness open to their mind and gives various punishments to your mind. The examples were terrifying, living for eternity and continuously feeling pain in your body that only grows by the second, seeing monsters that will devour your mind and crush it so your mind goes blank forever. I was terrified of what might happen. I felt both Pegasus fright and my own. What would happen to me if Pegasus receives the punishment? Would my mind be crushed? I felt scared as I just wanted to cry but Pegasus eyes were still filled with fright as he stared at Bakura's wide grin. Bakura grabbed the nearby table and dragged it in front of Pegasus. He walked to the drawer and took out two decks of cards and ripped off two long pieces of my precious blue-striped shirt. He sat down on a chair and faced him as he put one of the decks in front of him. "Before we start, I will tell you the rules. It's simple, we both cover our eyes with this cloth and draw 5 cards. We may not take it off until we have drawn them and placed them face up on the table. The one with the highest sum in the end wins, the other gets a punishment game" When he uttered those last words, he sounded pleased. Pegasus hands were shaking as he reached out for the long piece of cloth. I sensed the dim hope he had that he might win. This game had an equal chance of having any of them winning. Bakura put on the blindfold before Pegasus. Pegasus was thinking about cheating so that he'd be certain that he'd win but then he thought about the horrible consequences. He put on the blindfold and now I couldn't see anything through his vision. I was so scared. I just wanted peace now. I don't want to have my mind crushed. The inexplicable fear was terrorizing our minds. Pegasus drew the first and second card in haste. He just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to forget the whole business with the Millennium Items and all the problems with it. He drew the third card and the blindfold started to get wet. He was crying. I had never seen him cry and if this was the last day of his sane life then I never would either. He drew the fourth card as he was thinking of returning to his castle, just lying there… He was imagining just being secure… without anything to be scared of. He was brimming with hope as he drew the fifth card.<br>"Done. I've drawn all 5 cards." Pegasus voice was light and confident  
>"So am I, take off your blindfold" Pegasus removed his blindfold as he looked at the cards. He had one ace, 2 eights and one king. He got a confident smile on his face as the tears were flowing down slowly. Bakura removed his blindfold and declared before flipping the cards up "I. Win." He flipped up his cards and it was 4 jacks. Pegasus stood up and started screaming aloud as Bakura was laughing his sinister laugh like before. Pegasus felt helpless. He had grasped a single shred of hope, thinking that he might be able to get out of this, but when he lost, the hope turned into misery and all he could think of was running away. He was afraid and he tried to run towards the door, I was afraid, what was going to happen to me? I can't run away, I was just weak. Bakura kicked down Pegasus to the ground as he was sprinting towards the door and he stomped on his spine repeatedly. The pain could be felt throughout all of his body. Bakura pressed his shoe down on Pegasus head and was shouting out in glee.<br>"I beg you! Please! Let me live! I just want to go back to my peaceful life!" Pegasus was trying to find something to kill himself with to avoid the punishment. He raised his head a little but Bakura stomped it down to the wooden floor again as a piece flew out and pierced through his entire eye. He screamed in pain as he tried to stand up but Bakura bent down and pressed down his head to the ground, making the thick, wooden splinter pierce deeper into his eye. The tears couldn't fall down but just flowed into the hole in his eye, his vision was entirely red as he could only lie there, screaming in pain. Finally Bakura grabbed Pegasus hair and held him up. I could feel all of it. The pain, the fright, everything. He wanted to die, and so would I. Bakura stared into Pegasus eyes as he was smiling.  
>"You lost Pegasus... and you know what that means! The door of darkness has opened! Prepare for an eternity of endless pain!" No. Please. Make this stop. I don't want to feel this; I want to go back to my old, bland life! Why did this all happen to me? Darkness enclosed the entire room and the wooden floor was dispersing into small, sharp splinters flying through the air. Pegasus couldn't move a muscle. His entire body wouldn't go numb by the pain, it just continued. No relief. Hundreds of splinters flew towards Pegasus as they ripped holes in his skin and ripped up his veins. They kept coming from all directions, the sheer number of them never ended. He could taste blood in his mouth as the splinter made several holes in his neck. He couldn't breathe, yet he was still alive. None of the pains made the other weaker, all of it just kept regenerating and getting ripped again. He would never die here; he was doomed to an eternity of pain and suffering. He kept trying to grasp for air but nothing was there. His heart tried to beat faster yet it never stopped. It just came out more blood as blood was spurting through the holes in his body. The holes that kept being healed, just to get pierced again. I could feel all of the pain. The tears kept flowing, now both his and my share, but it just flowed into several of the holes in the body. His hair was ripped out by the roots as small parts of his skull started getting pierced by splinters, slowly digging into it and burrowing in his brain. His nails were ripped off by splinters pressing into his fingers and scattering his bones. Bakura's voice could be heard in the distance, telling him that this would never end. The pain will forever be, repeated in an endless circle. Pegasus tried to scream but mere hissing sounds were made. Nothing could be done but just scream into the endless void of darkness.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Unworthy

Chapter 4  
><strong>Unworthy<strong>

_"You have felt it, you have been traumatized, you have been forced into ultimate pain," _the familiar voice echoed all around me as Pegasus and I kept being tortured, none of the pain had numbed, he had said before that it never would.

The fear of the next needle piercing another part of my body never goes away. It felt like days had gone by. Pegasus's tears had turned into blood as our shared vision was blurry and covered in a thick layer of blood.

I tried to scream, I tried to move even a single muscle but nothing was possible. I was doomed for eternity, drowning in this pain. Pegasus's piercing screams; his saddened and pained thoughts flowed into me at all time, making me have even more tortured nightmares of what was going to happen.

I was enduring the foul smell I felt from his body disgustedly, as well as the excruciating pain of his body and mind. I never thought it would end and I had given up, but even when I had done so, the reality that I had to face was that I would go for eternity in this hellhole of pain and sickening fear.

I couldn't think straight. I just wanted this to end. I kept wishing that this would just end, that I would do anything to just leave this place, even for a second.

The never ending pain went on without intermission. A second, what I would give for just a second of not feeling this pain. But then I heard the voice that resonated around us again. It was dark. But whenever it spoke, a tiny light appeared in the distance.

Pegasus never even saw it, as if he couldn't even if he wanted to. Every time I heard the voice, I tried to reach out for it, but I still couldn't move.

_"This should be enough. I think it's time to get you out of there..." _

What? What was the voice talking about? Getting me out? Out of this hellhole? I was filled with hope as I tried to scream to it, this time I managed to raise Pegasus's head a little somehow.

I was filled with hatred towards this place and I was afraid, afraid of missing this only chance of getting away. I forced my spirit to grasp Pegasus, I made it lose control of him, and I was ripping a piece of him from himself and gained control of him.

I rose up and screamed as loudly as I could. The pain of moving was much more than I imagined but I held my head high as I screamed on the top of my voice.

"Get me out of this place!" I hadn't heard another voice in so long. The voice responded in a chuckle and then a door appeared from the darkness a few metres away. An eerie purple stream of light almost leaked out of the edges of the door.

_"I'll let you out of there. I've given you a door. Now all you have to do is walk towards it, whoever's spirit is in it when it walks through the door, gets to leave."_

What? But... How? It took me all my strength to control his body once, how am I supposed to walk that distance?

I felt my spirit being forced out. I wanted to let Pegasus out. But an eternity of this pain, I would never be able to endure it.

I felt a massive amount of anger and hatred towards the Thief King. I wanted to get my revenge on him for putting me through this. Right now I couldn't care less if Pegasus, the one person who was always there would be banished entirely to this world of pain, I was getting my revenge!

I forced his spirit out somehow as I managed to stand up. I took a step closer to the door and the splinters stabbed into my skin and ripped it up into several small pieces.

The splinters stabbed into my spinal cord, ripping it up and cracking it in several places.

I couldn't see a single thing; all my senses were messing with me. My mind was overcome with an overwhelming rage as I forced Pegasus's spirit away from his physical body.

Blood while still hot was spurting from the several holes in my body. Keeping myself walking slowly towards the door. It hurt so much, as the feeling never numbed no matter how enraged I was, I still didn't give up. I wanted to get out of this place; I would walk any distance in this pain for it!

Every step felt like a lifetime of energy lost. I was coughing up blood on the ground and my legs quivered hard, trembling. I couldn't walk straight as the splinters flew towards me all the time, piercing my body, stabbing my organs.

I was a few steps away from the door. The splinters got more aggressive and ripped up my neck so I couldn't even grasp for air the slightest even if I tried. They pierced my eyes repeatedly until they were nothing but a broken, thin, shell in the holes in my eyes.

The liquid inside my eyes were flowing into my head and dripping down on the ground as I forced this body to take a step forward. One step. I just needed to walk a measly step and I would reach it.

I would be able to open the brown door with that golden doorknob. I would be free. I reached out my arm and tried to take the last step. The splinters forced themselves into my palm, ripping up all the bones inside of it and cracking it to pieces.

I wouldn't give up.

I couldn't hold up my arm even a little. I forced myself to lean forward and press my foot against the ground as I tried to force every muscle in my arm to keep it up. I managed.

The intense pain flooded through my body as hundreds of small holes in my body reopened and blood spurted out, but I managed.

My flayed fingertip touched the doorknob and the door suddenly flew open, hitting my head while doing so. I flew backwards through the splinters behind me as I saw a purple, thick cloud flying out the door. I thought I had flown backwards but I now saw I was just a spirit again.

Pegasus's spirit was in his own body again. The cloud flew into his mouth, pressing him backwards. I looked at him scared as I saw his body corrode from the inside out. Several vesicles appeared on his body as the gouged out eyes regenerated.

His eyelids were bubbling up and bursting into bloody, disgusting spurts. The splinters were viciously piercing him and bursting the vesicles on his body as more and more appeared.

I felt all the pain. I felt his senses. In his mouth, several vesicles had been created, he couldn't scream, every time he tried to move his jaw, the vesicles would give a horrible amount of pain whenever it even made physical contact with anything.

He finally couldn't hold it as he screamed and when he closed his mouth; his teeth pierced the vesicles in his mouth as they burst open with a weird, green fluid mixed with the blood.

The pain was insufferable. Even worse than before… I couldn't take my eyes of him as I felt it all, even though I was just looking at him as a spirit. While I was lying on the ground in intense pain, I saw a black figure walking towards me.

He held out his hand and looked at me with a grin on his face. He was nothing but a black silhouette, nothing but the wide, white grin and those huge, white eyes held reflected colors.

It was a scary sight. I was couldn't think straight and was just staring at him. He chuckled as he grabbed my hair and stared into my eyes as he held me up by the hair. I was too frightened for anything.

The pain still flowed through me; no words can describe the utter pain that I could feel. He flung me towards the open door and walked after. It was the strangest sensation. The second my spirit passed through that door, all the pain just flowed away in an instant.

I was flying backwards out of the room as I saw Pegasus at the opening at the door as the door was closing. His clothes were ripped into small bits with deep cuts. His right eye was covered in blood and his entire flesh was ripped into pieces. But I saw something weird just as the door almost closed.

The bangs that covered his eye that should have no eye - there was a weird golden light from his eye. Before I could see what it was, the door closed and nothing could be seen from that world.

I fell to the ground in another black void, but this one felt comfortable. I noticed the purple streams that flowed through the air and I noticed what had happened.

I was in my mind world. The black figure from earlier walked up to the Bakura who was standing behind me. I turned to him and saw his smug face. That person had sent me to those days of torture, of underlying pain destroying my will to live! I stood up and raised my arm to punch him but he grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"Bakura, you deceitful bastard! You banished Pegasus to an eternity of torture! Just leave my life, I don't want to help you, you ruined my life!" I was overcome with rage.

I remembered the intense pain of all that time. Tears were flowing from my eyes, tears that I had been holding inside of me, the tears that I couldn't cry when I was in Pegasus's body.

"Ruin your life? No, that was just a fragment of the pain I'll make you go through for our perfect synchronization. And it was you who banished him to that world, you could have let him leave instead of you, but you chose your own life to save" He was grinning widely as he let go of my arm.

It was my fault… I had left him there. I chose to save myself, I could have saved him. The thought that pained me the most was the fact that I knew that even if I relived it, I would still save myself.

Perhaps I was the one who was the true evil one… No! This is just his mind tricks! But there was some truth in it. I would never had tried to save him no matter how many times I'd go through that, when I was there, I would have done anything to have to get out of that place.

"Thief King… Why… Why would you make me go through all that? I feel broken, the pain that you made me go through, all those days of extreme pain, how was I supposed to endure it?" I fell to my knees and the tears fell from my eyes to the ground.

I felt emotionally broken. I had experienced more pain the last few days than most people do in an entire lifetime. I had no will or reason to live anymore; I didn't want to feel an ounce of pain anymore.

"I've already told you, the merging of souls is not an easy task, I need to get you to experience extreme pain. You haven't even gotten enough yet; nobody has ever succeeded in merging souls due to this fact. But for us it is possible, by forcing your soul into the body of the one who loses the game allowing you to feel their pain is the only way for you to ever feel the pain that you need to feel for us to become one."

"But what if I don't want to become one with you? I don't ever want to feel that pain again… Please… I've had enough, just leave my life forever; I can't take any more of this." I hated my life, I hated him, I wanted him to just disappear from my life and never come back.

"I won't ever disappear from your life, you are my vessel and you always will be! No matter how you try to escape it, you know you can never rid of me until you help me and endure all the pain that is going to be forced upon you by me" I knew it. Somewhere inside of me, I already knew that there was no way to avoid this horrible pain.

I was going to have to face such pain and misery so many times until my soul would be tamed for him to do anything with. I would have to ruin people's lives just to form a stronger bond with the one who destroys my will to live.

I was powerless. I could do nothing but be his slave, I had no way I could even do anything towards him, he was the master of this mind room and can do anything here.

"I understand… I will cooperate… Just please don't hurt any of the ones close to me" I felt pathetic as he walked up to me and looked down at me.

He stomped my head down when I was on my knees. He started to laugh loudly while giving the look of a lunatic.

"You are unworthy to try to talk against me! Bakura Tsuiho, you are my possession!"


End file.
